Dead to all but himself
by Jessy-Fish
Summary: A curse has been placed upon him. Will she accept his fate or attempt to change it? Will she find a solution, or end up causing more pain? IYK Please R&R! Enjoy


**DISCLAIMER**: I still do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.

I hope you enjoy my story and please read and review. Flames and critiques are accepted.

He watched her, watched the soft tears roll down her face. Inuyasha wished he could stop the pain she felt, but there was just nothing he could do. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. He raised his clawed hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. That didn't really help though because she began to cry harder. Kagome held his hand firmly to her face. She didn't want him to leave her. Inuyasha began coughing violently, some blood escaping his mouth. He thought to himself, why. He had just killed a young sorceress, but with her dying breath she uttered the words that would wake him up at night. "You may have killed me young hanyou, but think of this not an easy victory, but a bittersweet one. In three nights you will suffer a great loss, one worse than death itself." And now here he was, dying in the company of his love. He gathered his energy and pulled himself up to a sitting position. "Inuyasha..."kagome began, but was too choked up to say anymore. He gazed at her, chocolate meeting amber. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and whispered, "I will always be with you, no matter what." Tears began to well up in his eyes. He hugged her tighter. She began to shake, "you promise?" she choked out. He pulled back to stare at her again. "I promise." he said sternly. A meager smile graced his lips. Then suddenly he cried out in pain and gripped his chest. Kagome shrieked,"Inuyasha, INUYASHA!" He gritted his teeth and stared at the ground, breathing heavy. Kagome laid him down, his head in her lap. Kagome brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and saw the beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow. Inuyasha closed his eyes and said, "Kagome, promise me something before I go," he continued, "don't blame her." Kagome tried to make sense of what he had just said, but she didn't understand. She was brought out of her thoughts by inuyasha saying, "Promise me kagome." he said sternly. Kagome still didn't comprehend his wish, but she said," I promise." Inuyasha opened his eyes and spoke, "I don't have much longer kagome." Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "Don't say that!" she yelled. "I can no longer see, death will take me soon." She looked at his hazy eyes, he was right. But she would never believe it. She bent down and kissed him, it left a metallic taste in her mouth. He had coughed up alot of blood. His breaths became shorter and shorter. "I love you." he said between breaths. "I love you too." With a small smile she gazed at him, tears began to fall from her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry inuyasha...," she began as his breathing stopped, "for not being able to protect you." She buried her face in his chest and cried hard. She didn't leave his side that night. She stayed with him and cried. Everyone mourned for inuyasha that night, but no one mourned more than kagome. She had lost the only person she had ever loved.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the last thing he expected, kagome. "Kagome, stop crying." She didn't respond to him at all. He reached out to touch her, but his hand went right through her. "What the hell did that bitch do to me?" he asked through gritted teeth. He got to his feet and saw his body still in kagome's lap. He was bewildered, by this curse. It killed him and yet it didn't kill him at the same time. "Kagome, what's happening to me?" he asked rhetorically. He moved his hand to touch his face. He pulled back quickly, he was freezing. He sat down and tried to make sense of the witch's words. "Something worse than death itself." he muttered to himself. He tossed that thought over and over in his mind till well in the morning. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard kagome's voice. "Don't worry my love," she said as she stroked his cheek, "we will be together shortly." Inuyasha began to worry about what she meant. She picked up his corpse and positioned it on her back. She began to walk away, inuyasha decided to follow her, for fear of what she might do. They walked along ways west, kagome collapsed from the weight of the body. Inuyasha wished he knew what she was doing. She quickly regained her strength and walked on. As he followed her further, he realized where she was going. They were now in the western lands, Sesshomaru's territory. Inuyasha began screaming at her, telling her to go back. But of course she was now deaf to his wishes. She pursued on, demons of all sizes attacked her. But to no avail, with only her wrist blade and her lover's remains she approached the castle. As she got closer, the lord of the castle became aware of her presence. She went to the large oak panels, she yelled, "Sesshomaru, open your gates." He was very surprised at her tone of voice. He slowly rose from his chair and walked to the window. She became very impatient, she **was** getting in. She jumped to tighten her grip on the hanyou. Then she took out her wrist blade and began hacking away at the door. With every blow inuyasha asked why, why was she doing this. Sesshomaru knew that it was impossible for her to get in that way. She knew it also but she wouldn't give up. She'd finally managed to put a dent in the door when her blade snapped in half. "Damn you sesshomaru!" she yelled. She began to punch the door. Inuyasha reached out and tried to apprehend her and comfort her, but he was just a spirit now. She could feel the excruciating pain of the bones in her hand breaking on the door. But she wouldn't stop. Sesshomaru walked down to the courtyard and told his servants to open the gate. Kagome stopped her ranting when she heard the loud creak of the door's hinges beginning to open. She stood there, glaring daggers at sesshomaru on the other side. "What do you want of me?" he asked very sternly. She scoffed and said, "You know exactly why I'm here." Kagome was right, he did know. "There is nothing I can do." He replied. She wasn't satisfied with his answer. "That's bullshit sesshomaru!" She yelled. Sesshomaru was not pleased with her defiance. "Leave my lands." He stated and began to walk away. Kagome bent down and placed inuyasha's corpse on the ground. She plucked the broken blade from the grass and charged sesshomaru. He easily dodged and grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back, breaking it. Kagome shrieked with pain as she felt the bones in her arm snap. Inuyasha felt so helpless, he said he would protect her. What was he supposed to do now. He couldn't even speak to her. A low growl resounded from deep in his throat, "Bastard!" he said between gritted teeth. "Run home little girl." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. He threw her to the earth and continued on his way. She laid there wallowing in her pain. "Sesshomaru, please!" she yelled after him. She hated begging like a weakling. He wondered why she was so persistent, but he admired that. "You may enter, replenish your strength, and then I shall tell you what I know." He stated and then he disappeared. She sighed in relief. She lifted herself off the ground, and painfully picked inuyasha off the ground. She whispered something very faint, but inuyasha caught it. She said, "almost there." Inuyasha was very concerned for kagome's well being, but at the same time the one that worried him most was what she was planning to do. He had known and loved kagome for many years and yet he had no idea what she was up to.


End file.
